Little Vampire
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: A little four year old half vampire was discovered by Darren. He learns about her past. What happened to her when she was three years old. Will Mr. Crepsley like the little girl? Read to find out. Also keep in mind I have only read the first two books.
1. Little Vampire Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. I have only read the first two book so bare with me here. I love the books so far and this story is based off a dream that I had with the book so please. R&R, but keep in mind I did not read all of the books.

Chapter 1

"Darren, we have to find food for the Little People," Evra had called to me. I sighed because I didn't want to have to go find food those things. I did what I was told though because that was my job.

"Alright," I said sighing again. I went into the forest to hunt for some foxes. I found one or two and decided to put them in the bag. I had killed them before I put them in the bag though. I was still reluctant to drink human blood, but I had some in me. I had Sam Grest's blood in me. He had saved me from Wolf-Man. I was the one who should have been protecting him. I had some nightmares about that horrible night.

We were not in the same town as we had been since the police were called. Reggie Veggie had called the police and we had to leave. Wolf-Man had gotten out because Reggie Veggie was the one to let him out. That is why Sam was attacked because Reggie Veggie let Wolf-Man out. I didn't pity the fool anymore because he is the reason why my friend was dead. He was the reason that an innocent kid got murdered. I didn't blame him though I should have.

I do have some of Sam Grest's memories in me since I drank his blood. Mr. Crepsley said I could keep his memories alive and I drank the blood for Sam not me. I had insisted that when Mr. Crepsley said I won't have to drink for a long time.

Anyways once I had to the two foxes in the bag I decided that I wanted to leave. Before I left I heard some small cries. I wanted to go back to camp first then check it out after. I wanted to know what the cries were coming from. I could hear them and they sounded a lot closer to where I was. I went back to camp and brought the food back for the little people. Evra had three or for foxes and he also brought back a dead badger.

Evra saw me when I was going back into the forests.

"Darren, why are you going back into the forest," he asked me.

"I heard cries in the forest I wanted to see what they were coming from," I said.

"Do you want me to go investigate with you," he asked me.

"No, I will be fine," I responded.

"Alright be careful," he said. I walked into the forest and I went back to where I was. I heard the same small cries and I followed them into a clearing. I saw a little girl crying and she looked about four or five.

"Little girl, are you okay," I asked her. She got up and she had a scared expression on her face. She tried to strike me with her nails. She was trying to get my neck. The second time she had tried I caught her in the air. She was a fast little girl. She looked really pale when I saw her up close.

"Who are you," she asked me. She had a small voice. She was a pretty little girl though. She reminded me of Annie.

"My name is Darren," I said still holding her.

"Are you a half-vampire," she asked me. I nodded at her shocked.

"Why," I asked her.

"Well I am too," she responded and she still looked scared and she was still crying.

"Well why are you out here alone," I asked her.

"My Master died a year ago. I only know the basics, but I kept myself alive drinking some human blood. He taught me how much to drink," she said.

"You look like you haven't eaten in months," I said.

"I haven't," she responded.

"I think I should take you back with me to where I live. My master might take care of you," I said.

"Really," she asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," she responded. I took her back to the camp. I was carrying her actually because she was small. She was so thin and she looked really weak, but I wanted her to eat something before she met Mr. Crepsley.


	2. First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Please R&R.

Chapter 2

"Come on," I said to the little girl. I never asked what her name was because I was still trying to get her to eat food. She wouldn't eat though and she was trying to get out of my grip. I wouldn't let her go though until she would eat something.

"No," she said while crying.

"Please," I said.

"No," she said.

"Alright will you eat after you meet Mr. Crepsley," I asked. She nodded and I put her down and just held her hand. She was clinging to my leg, but she was so tiny.

"What is your name," I asked her.'

"My name is Angela," she responded. I stopped walking for a second. She tripped over my feet and scraped her knee. She didn't cry like a little four or five year old would. She didn't really feel much pain because she was a half-vampire.

"You have the same name as my real Mom," I said to her. She smiled up at me and I smiled back at her. She seemed like she was innocent and she knew what it meant to be a half-vampire.

"After I meet Mr. Crepsley can I tell you a story," she asked me.

"Yes," I said and smiled. She seemed like she had trusted me a little bit. I walked to Mr. Crepsley's van and it was going on night anyway. I walked in and he looked at me in shock. He didn't notice that little Angela was in the room.

"What do you want," he asked me.

"Well if you haven't noticed there is a little four year-old-girl clinging to me," I said.

"A four-year-old," he asked.

"Yes," I said. She was hiding behind my leg because I think she thought that Mr. Crepsley was scary. She was only four she didn't know any better.

"Why is she here," he asked me.

"She is a half-vampire," I said. He looked at me again in shock. I was shocked when I first found out she was four too.

"Alright. Where is her master," he asked me.

"She told me he died," I said.

"Alright, we will have to take care of her," he said.

"I know, do you want me to watch her," I asked.

"Of course. She is clinging to you," he said. I nodded and she was shivering. I was guessing that she was cold. She also looked tired, but still I wanted her to eat something. I made her something to eat and she ate it. She promised me that she would eat the soup. She did and she still wanted to tell me a story.

"Not tonight. You look really tired and I want you to get some sleep," I said. When I tried to get her to sleep she started crying. She wouldn't stop and Evra wasn't in the room yet so he didn't know that we had a visitor. His his snake was in the room though. Angela must be afraid of snakes though. I laid on my bed holding her and trying to sooth her. I was trying to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't. She was just cranky and after an hour or so she fell asleep. I was lucky because I didn't like that she was crying.

Evra entered the room and made a gesture for him to be quiet. I think Angela would cry if she was waken up again and I didn't want to see her cry. I told Evra that I would tell him tomorrow. He shook his head and we went to sleep because we didn't want to wake the sleeping girl that was sleeping next to me.


	3. Stories Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Please R&R.

Chapter 3

Around three in the morning I heard screams coming from Angela. She was screaming a lot and she woke up Evra. Evra looked over at me. He wanted her to be quiet so he could sleep again, but also I could tell that he was worried about.

I picked Angela up and she woke up and cried into my chest. She seemed like she has been having a nightmare before I had fallen asleep. I was watching her and she was tossing and turning. Angela wouldn't stop crying. She seemed like she was out of it. She was looking at me and I could see a faraway look in her eyes.

"Angela, calm down. It's okay it was only a dream," I said.

"No, it wasn't just a dream," she said.

"Then what was it Angela," I asked her.

"It was what really happened to me before I became a half-vampire," she responded to my question. She looked shaken up a little bit. I didn't want to bother her though because she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't going to ask her either until a little later. I got her to fall back to sleep. Evra and I decided to talk quietly to each other.

"She looked really scared," Evra whispered to me.

"I know," I said.

"I wonder what is going on in her head," he responded back to me.

"Well she is only a little girl. She may have been just having a nightmare," I said.

"She said it was more than a nightmare," Evra responded.

"I really don't know what to do if this happens again," I said.

"Me either," I said.

Later in the morning all three of us were awake. I was making Angela eat because she was to thin. She looked like skin and bones. She reminded me of when I had first seen the freak show.

"What did you want to tell me about last night," I asked her once she was done eating.

"Do you want to know why I became a half-vampire," she asked me. I was shocked by the question. I didn't think she wanted me to know about that. When I recovered I shook my head and she sighed

"Well I was born to Devon and Jane Rightberg. They were my birth parents and I knew they both loved me a lot. When I was about two-years-old they died in a car crash. I was not in the car when they died. I was at my grandparents house when they got into the accident. The driver that had hit them was drunk. They had swerved off the road and hit a tree," she said.

"Are you serious," I asked. Evra was listening as well.

"Yes, they were very loving," she said.

"You knew they loved you," I said.

"I did for the year that they were with me. My grandparents took very good care of me. They treated me well and never mistreated me. I loved them back and I cooed at them a lot. They seemed happy that I was in there lives. While they were taking care of me my grandpa got sick. I thought he was going to get better. He got worse and he ended up dying. My grandma got depressed would not eat and would not move. She died two weeks after my grandpa. I was crying a lot after my grandpa died. I just cried more after she died because she could not take care of me," she said.

I was really sad when I found out what happened to her family. I did not know that she had that sad of a life at one. She was only one when she lost her Mom and Dad. I do not know how she would know that. She was only a baby and she knew her family died. She was crying on my chest. I did not know that her life was that sad. I wanted to know what happened next, but she was to hard to tell me. Evra and I exchanged looks and we were worried about her.


	4. Stories Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Please R&R.

Chapter 4

Angela was calming down and she had decided that she was going to continue with her story. I was frowning at her because her eyes were red. She looked like she needed a nap and she was really sad. I really didn't want her to continue until after she had a nap. She refused to sleep and every time I tried to get her to sleep she would slap me. She was strong for a four year old.

"I will let you tell the story, but you will have to go to sleep after," I said. She nodded and she went back to telling her story.

"Well after my grandparents died they put me in an orphanage," she said.

"Why did they put you in an orphanage? Didn't you have other grandparents that were alive," I asked.

"They were, but they didn't like me," she said.

"Why didn't they like you? They are your grandparents," Evra asked. I was just a little too angry to speak. I didn't know why her grandparents didn't want her, but I was a little angry about it. She was so young and she had family that were alive.

"They didn't want to have anything to do with me because they never liked my Mom. They thought my mother was a slut and other things. I don't want to say the other things because they are really rude. They should not be repeated because they would insult everyone," she responded.

"That is no reason to not take you in," I said angrily. I punched the ground and Angela climbed into my lap to calm me down.

"I know, but I escaped from the orphanage. No one paid attention to me, but one day my Master came. I think he was going to drink my blood, but instead he had a sad look on his face. He asked me why I was alone and why I was on my own. I said I had escaped from the orphanage because they didn't seem to like me either. They probably thought that I was just another snot nosed kid. I was three I didn't know anything. He gave me a sad look again. He asked me what happened to my parents. I told him that they had died when I was young. I left with my grandparents, but they died when I was two. I could talk pretty well for my age. I was learning how to talk when I was months old. I just stuck with it and I was talking in full sentences by the time I was two. Anyways he said I want you to become a half-vampire. I asked him why? He said that he didn't want me to be on my own. He wanted to take care of me. He said he wanted to be my father. He was not only my father, but my master. He taught me until he died trying to protect me. I don't know what he was protecting me from. He taught me how to cook since I aged a fifth so I am four, but I know a lot for my age. I will be five in about three years. He wanted me to be happy and that's why he had taken me in," she said.

"You were lucky that he had been there for you. I wouldn't have met you," I said.

"I know, but I am glad you found me," she said.

"I'm glad I found you too," I said.

"I love you already," she said. That touched me because I knew that I loved her too. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. I was felt horrible for her because what she just told me was so sad. I was glad that her Master had been there for her. She would have died in the street if he hadn't found her. I was going to tell her about why I became a half-vampire.

"Angela, after you sleep do you want to know why I became a half-vampire," I asked her. She nodded her head and she was drifting off because she was tired.

"She went through a lot at such a young age. She became a half-vampire at three years old. She has been a vampire for seven years," Evra said sadly. I was thinking the same thing.

"I know," I said.

"I feel really bad for her. I love this little girl," she said.

"I love her too," I said.

We let her sleep soundly, but she wasn't going to be happy when she knows I have to leave to get the Little People food. Evra said we can wait for her to wake up then go out. I just agreed. While we were out I was going to tell her the story.


	5. Stories Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Please R&R.

Chapter 5

As soon as little Angela woke up I picked her up and I took her out hunting with us. She seemed pretty excited since she wanted to go hunting with us anyways. I guess she just loved hunting.

"Angie, do you want to know what happened to me," I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

"Well what happened before I turned into a half-vampire was that I had went to the Cirque Du Freak. I saw some of the acts of the show that I went to it. My best friend or used to be best friend, Steve went with me that night. At first we had gotten lost until Mr. Tall, the manager of the show found us. He had shown us the way to the show. Steve and I were excited when the show started we saw amazing acts. When we got to Mr. Crepsley Steve had become very quiet. After the show Steve wanted to stay and told me to go back home. I was going to go back until I decided that I wanted to see what Steve was up to," I said.

"Why have you and Steve stopped being friends," Angela asked me.

"I was getting to that, Angie. I went onto the balcony and Steve was on the stage at one point. Then I saw Mr. Crepsley jump down and he wanted to know what Steve wanted. Steve had wanted to become a vampire. Mr. Crepsley said he had to test him. I didn't see what Mr. Crepsley had done, but I heard that he said his blood was evil and that Steve couldn't become a vampire. Steve got upset and I decided that I wanted to go home instead of going back to Steve's house. My parents grounded me when I got home," I said.

"Why did you get grounded," she asked me.

"My parents didn't like that I had walked home alone. They grounded me for a month and I had to do chores. When I went back to school my friends that didn't see the show asked so many questions. After that I tried to avoid Steve as much as possible. While I avoided Steve I decided that I was going to steal Madam Octa. Madam Octa was Mr. Crepsley's pet spider. I trained my mind to get her to listen to me. One day Steve came over and I told him that I had seen what happened between him and Mr. Crepsley. Then I told him that I had stolen Madam Octa from Mr. Crepsley. He said that he would help me with the trick that I wanted to master. Then my sister barged into the room and I lost concentration. Madam Octa bit into Steve's neck once I lost concentration. Then I got control of her again," I said.

"What happened to Steve," Angela asked me sadly.

"Steve was poisoned because Madam Octa was poisonous. He was in a coma for a while. I went to Mr. Crepsley to get the antidote. He said he would give it to Steve if I had become his assistant. I agreed after he blooded me and he gave Steve the antidote. After a while I started getting more dangerous and I decided that I wanted to leave with Mr. Crepsley. We faked my death and then I became his assistant," I said finishing my story. Angela nodded and she hugged me. She said that the story was really sad. Then we hunted for the little people. I decided that I was going to introduce her to Mr. Tall when we got back. I think Mr. Crepsley had already told Mr. Tall about Angela.


	6. Angela Meets Mr Tall

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Please R&R.

Chapter 6

"Angela. we need to meet Mr. Tall. Are you ready," I asked her

"Okay," she said. I hope she wasn't going to be scared of Mr. Tall. He was just a little freaky to me. She probably would think that as well. Mr. Tall wasn't bad though.

I walked over to Mr. Tall's van and the door was open and he was there waiting for us. I wasn't surprised, but little Angela was. She was really shocked and confused. I guess she doesn't really know that we live at a freak show. I don't really think she should be concerned with that right now. I believe she should be worried about her health and mental state.

"Hello Darren," he said.

"Hello," I said to Mr. Tall.

"You must be Angela," he said looking at the tiny half-vampire. She nodded and stared at Mr. Tall. He was studying her because he was surprised that she was blooded. I was surprised, but after she told me her story I understood.

"Do not be scared," I said to her. She just nodded and dug her head into my pants. I smiled because I love that she loves me so much. She was extremely small and she needed a lot of things to keep her going.

"I am Angela," she said to Mr. Tall who smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Can you wait outside the van for a minute or two, Angela," I said.

"Okay," she said, but she sounded scared.

"Are you scared to be away from me? Do you want me to bring you to Evra," I asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Mr. Tall, I need to talk to you. I will be right back," I said. I walked Angela over to our tent and handed her over to Evra. She was holding Evra's chest and I was not shocked at that. Evra was a little shocked a little bit because she is always around me.

"I have to talk to Mr. Tall," I said. I walked out of our tent and I walked back to Mr. Tall's van.

"What do you need to talk to me about," he said me.

"I need you to not mention to Angela that this is a freak show. She might be too scared to live with us. If she doesn't live with us she may die because she still needs help she is only for," I said.

"Alright I will make sure not to mention it to her. I wasn't going to anyway," he said.

"Oh," I said.

"It's good you are taking care of her. I will see you later Mr. Tall," I said and left the van he just waved good-bye to me.


End file.
